Casey vs The Song
by David Carner
Summary: The AU sequel to Sarah vs The Song, picks up two minutes later. I had to fix it. I just had to.


A/N: So I tried to write an angst fic, and I did. I sat on it for a week and a half and finally published it. Two minutes later, I heard End of the Road on the radio…A SIGN! This fixes it. I'm just a Charah fluff shipper and need to accept it. THIS IS FREAKING FLUFF! (I apologize for the entire thing)

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck, and I just won't write angst anymore.

* * *

As Sarah drove, she started to reach over to turn off the radio several times, but couldn't bring herself to do it. It was as if she did she was ending it.

"Walker, you okay?" Casey asked.

"Fine, Casey," she said, tersely. She reached up and hit the button to turn off the radio, but it wouldn't turn off. "What the hell?"

"Maybe Bartowski could fix it?" Casey offered, looking at Sarah. She glanced at him. He continued to stare at her. She raised an eyebrow. What was that look he was giving her? He rolled his eyes, shifted in his seat, as his cellphone rang. "Casey, secure," he said, shaking his head. What was up with Casey? "No, we did NOT obtain the optimal outcome." He looked at Sarah, who had an inquisitive eyebrow raised. Casey closed his eyes, pinched his nose, and sighed. "Agreed, initiate." He hung up the phone.

"What was that, Casey?" Chuck asked.

"Need to know, Bartowski, need to know," Casey said, grinning.

"Casey, are you running a submission?" Sarah asked. Casey looked at her.

"Oh, no, I've already run the submission, this is the main mission," Casey said.

"Daniel ran a mission and a submission?" Sarah asked, beyond confused.

"No, Daniel doesn't know about the main mission," Casey replied. "Over there looks fine," he said, pointing at a random spot in the road.

"For what?" Chuck asked, confused.

"Pull. Over. Walker," Casey said. Sarah shrugged but pulled over. Casey unbuckled, and got out of the car. "Front seat, Bartowski."

"I'm good where I am," Chuck began. Casey pulled out his gun and cocked it. "You know what, I do prefer the front," he said, getting out, and getting in beside Sarah. Casey stared at him, and then rolled his eyes.

"Fix it, Bartowski," Casey said. Chuck looked at him, shrugged and went to mess with the radio. Casey sighed in frustration and looked up at the heavens. He pulled his phone out and made a call. "General, permission to skip straight to operation lady feelings?" He listened for a second, and kicked the door shut. The doors locked. Chuck and Sarah both tried to unlock the door. "General, we're missing the music," he said. The car began to play "End of the Road."

"Sarah, what is going on?" Chuck asked.

"I have no idea," Sarah replied.

"You did it, Chuck," Casey said. "You broke three perfectly good spies," he said as he began to walk away. "There's a roadblock set up a mile in each direction."

"Casey," Sarah yelled.

"Fix it, Bartowski," Casey yelled.

"SHE WON'T LET ME!" he yelled back, frustrated. Casey paused, turned, and stormed back.

"YOU LEFT HER NUMBNUTS!" Casey yelled. Sarah looked at Casey, shocked. Wait, broke three spies….

"Beckman?" she said. She pulled her phone out, and saw it wasn't working.

"We aren't amateurs, Sarah," Casey said. "The very fact we pulled this off, proves neither of your head's in the game. Hell, you've both have your head up your asses for two years, but this is ridiculous!"

"That is the most words he's spoken since I've known him," Chuck said, leaning toward her. Sarah felt her body react from the closeness. She leaned forward, and got near his ear.

"Keep him talking, he can't deal with emotions and he might do something stupid," Sarah said. She saw him stiffen, and she couldn't help but be pleased that she affected him. Chuck realized this was probably his last shot. He had to take it, right here, right now.

"See, Bartowski," Casey said grinning. He turned and walked away. "Fix it." Chuck watched Casey walk off.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, turning toward her. "Everyone wants us to talk but you, why?"

"Because I was trying to get us out of this," she said.

"Like Prague?" he asked. She stiffened, shocked. "Like Bryce did when he decided I couldn't be a spy? You both made decisions for me without consulting me. You're mad at me for changing, but you used me, for your own gain."

"What!?" she yelled. "That's not…" she sputtered. "That's…" she stopped and thought. Really thought. "Oh my God," she said softly, looking at him.

"You both decided to protect me, which is admirable, but along the way, no one asked me what I wanted," Chuck said.

"But it would change you," she said, furious. _Girl, I know you really love me You just don't realize You've never been there before._ She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "You HURT me!"

"And I hate myself for it, but I would have resented you if I never got to see Ellie again, did you ever think of that?" he asked. Sarah hadn't. She sighed. "Sarah, if you had talked to me, had a conversation, I wouldn't have been stuck in this no-win situation." She looked at him. "And it's my fault for not explaining it better, it's my fault for not demanding you see me as an equal."

"I do," Sarah said.

"No, you don't," Chuck said. "You think I'm perfect, and I'm not, you also think you and Casey are superior to me, which you are, but the three of us, we are a team, and our whole is greater than the parts. You don't think you're worthy of me for some crazy reason. We've both got these terrible flaws and we think the other can do better."

"You can do better, I'm broken," she said, tears were steaming down her face. "I told him my name, not you."

"When was the last time you were Sam?" Chuck asked. Sarah shrugged. "If you left spying today, what would you want me to call you?"

"Sarah," she replied, not even thinking. Chuck smiled. _Although we've come To the end of the road Still I can't let go It's unnatural You belong to me I belong to you._

"Why?" Chuck asked. Sarah stared at him. "If you were out of the CIA, why would want me to call you Sarah."

"Because that's who I was when I met you," she said. Chuck smiled at her, and it clicked. "I'm your Sarah," she said softly, finally realizing what she was giving up. She couldn't, not anymore. He nodded, tears falling from his eyes. "You're my Chuck," she said softly. Chuck heard something, and if he was honest, it felt like a sniffle.

"Casey?" he said.

"FIX IT, BARTOWSKI!" he yelled. Chuck used hand signals to ask if Casey was listening in, Sarah shrugged, not caring, trying to figure out how to move forward, because she didn't know how. Luckily she was with Chuck and he had just decided he didn't care who was listening.

"Sarah, I love you, you know what, I'm gonna say that again, because it feels so good to finally say it, I love you, but there's something I've never asked you, something I've never asked, do you love me?" She just stared at him, this was her shot, her opening, to fix this, to be happy. To love. _Will you love me again Like you loved me before This time I want you to love me much more This time instead Just come to my bed And baby just don't let me go._ Chuck blew out a breath. "Missions a bust, Casey," Chuck said.

"Yes," she said softly.

"I mean I don't know if you had to put it that succinctly," he began.

"Yes, Chuck, I love you. Chuck, I fell for you a long _long_ time ago. After you fixed my phone, and before you started defusing bombs with computer viruses. So, yes." Chuck grinned, the dopey, she really loves me grin, and started to kiss her when he heard the sound again. It sounded like sniffling…two people.

"General?" Chuck asked.

"FIX IT, BARTOWSKI," they both yelled.

"Is that an order, General?" Chuck asked.

"YES!" she yelled. Chuck looked at Sarah and grinned. Sarah had let him take care of the words, they both knew she was better at actions. She grinned back.

"Chuck," Sarah said. "Shut up and kiss me." And he did.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, I'll never write angst again. EVER. Hope you liked it. Reviews and PMs welcomed. Til next time.

DC


End file.
